Tempestade
by Paulo Ruembz
Summary: Após o fim da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, Harry e Rony passam a viver juntos, em um relativo período de paz e harmonia. Porém, um bruxo das trevas surge e coloca toda a Sociedade Bruxa em alerta. Além disso, alguém quer, especialmente, ver o casal mais famoso do Mundo Bruxo desmoronar, e ser o pivô da separação.


**ATENÇÃO: **Esta história não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos, por conter cenas de sexo explícito. Também vale a pena frisar que existem relacionamentos homossexuais na fic. Caso se sinta desconfortável com este tipo de conteúdo, volte para a home e procure outra fic para ler :)

* * *

– Harry, acorda.

– Harry...

– Harry, pelas cuecas fedidas de Merlin, desligue seu despertador! Invençãozinha mais irritante essa! – E mesmo assim, o moreno nem se mexeu na cama. "Pois bem", pensou Rony. Se levantou e foi ele mesmo desligar o barulhento objeto no criado-mudo. Se abaixou e deu um beijo na testa de seu marido.

– Vai se atrasar para o julgamento. Depois não diga que não avisei.

A palavra 'julgamento' serviu como uma injeção de adrenalina, que despertou Harry instantaneamente.

– Meu Deus! Se aquele safado pensa que vai se livrar de uma longa estadia em Azkaban, ele está muito enganado. Já sabem quem vai ser o juiz?

– O próprio Kim. Creio que, por causa disso, as chances de Harison se safar dessa são praticamente nulas. O Ministério não é mais o mesmo, você mesmo sabe disso.

E realmente não era. Desde quando Kim Shacklebolt assumiu o cargo de Ministro da Magia permanentemente, as coisas mudaram drasticamente dentro do prédio do Ministério. Embora não tenha havido mudanças estruturais, praticamente todo o pessoal de alto escalão tinha sido deposto. Vários, inclusive, estavam até aquele momento presos em Azkaban, por compactuar com Artes das Trevas e por crimes contra nascidos trouxas. Hermione tivera um papel fundamental na reestruturação, pois lutou 'nos papeis' para a mudança de várias legislações vigentes até então. Também, no período pós-guerra, o número de aurores do Ministério praticamente triplicou, para auxiliar na captura de capachos de Voldemort e de Comensais da Morte. Havia um medo muito grande de que, com a queda de Voldemort, os Comensais pensassem em se reunir novamente em torno de um líder tão louco quanto, ou até mais, que o Lorde das Trevas. Por isso, o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, chefiado por Hermione, ainda conduzia diversas investigações altamente secretas sobre a atividade dos Comensais pós-Voldemort.

Já se sabia, por exemplo, que diversos Comensais que não foram presos – a exemplo dos Malfoy – começaram a treinar novos bruxos para o pequeno exército negro. Os ataques a nascidos-trouxas, embora tivessem diminuído drasticamente, nunca cessaram, e isso ainda fazia Hermione arrancar os cabelos de insatisfação.

Joshua Harison é um dos acusados de ser um novo Comensal. Ele foi preso em flagrante pela equipe de aurores chefiada por Harry, enquanto mantinha rãs chocando ovos de galinha para criação de uma pequena quantidade de basiliscos. O que não havia sido descoberto era quem estava por trás disso, pois Harison não era ofidioglota e, assim, não seria capaz de controlar os basiliscos depois de nascidos.

Porém, com isso Harry se preocuparia mais tarde: o principal naquele momento seria colocar Joshua Harison atrás das fortes grades de Azkaban, e conduzir as investigações com mais tranquilidade. Essa ideia era compartilhada com seu parceiro de trabalho e namorado – forma de falar, já que os dois eram praticamente casados – Rony Weasley.

Rony voltou a dormir (agora num belíssimo silêncio) enquanto Harry foi até o banheiro se aprontar para sua audiência. Não seria a coisa mais importante que aconteceria no seu emprego ao longo dos últimos anos (até porque, quem era que tinha derrotado Voldermort em pessoa num duelo?), mas com certeza era uma coisa grande. Por isso, tentou ao máximo domar seus cabelos bagunçados (sem muito resultado), vestiu o mais novo uniforme de auror que possuía, e ajeitou os seus tradicionais óculos redondos no rosto. Saiu do banheiro ajeitando a gravata, e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha.

– Você sabe o que o Rony diria se visse você fazendo essas torradas? – indagou Harry para a mulher em sua cozinha.

– "Você é uma bruxa! Use um elfo" – retrucou Hermione, rindo, imitando com certa distorção a voz do ruivo. – Como se eu fosse fazer isso algum dia.

Charles estava debruçado em cima da mesa, de olhos fechados. Quando Harry o viu, seus olhos abriram-se e um pedido mudo de desculpas surgiu em seu rosto. Mione percebeu o pedido, e tratou de tranquilizar o moreno.

– Ele está no décimo sexto sono, nem se preocupe.

– Mione, quando você vai contar? Vocês são praticamente casados e ele não tem a menor noção de quem você é de verdade!

– Eu sei disso – retrucou a mulher. – Não faça as coisas parecerem piores do que já são – olha para o monte de cabelos bagunçados em cima do tampo de mármore da mesa. – É que eu gosto tanto dele, sabe? Amo de verdade. Não quero que ele me abandone por causa desse "pequeno" detalhe.

– Ele ainda vai trazer alguma complicação se não souber. – Harry sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa, e serviu-se de uma das torradas que Hermione fazia.

– E o Ron, ainda não acordou?

– Sim, pra me acordar. Depois voltou a dormir.

– Ele não vai pro Ministério hoje?

– Não. O julgamento de Harison irá ocupar todo o comando dos Aurores.

– Sei disso. Mas pensei que ele quisesse acompanhar o julgamento. Sabe, é bem importante... Não pelo Harison em si, mas pelo que há por trás disso. Se um basilisco já fez Hogwarts quase fechar, imagine a criação que ele estava levando? Era um verdadeiro exército!

Harry se levanta da cadeira com metade da torrada na mão, e vai cochichar no ouvido de Hermione. – E você sabe que ele não teria como controlar todas aquelas criaturas. Só não consigo imaginar quem seria cap... – os dois têm o mesmo pensamento. E os dois riram na mesma hora: Voldemort estava aniquilado, Harry viu seu cadáver e se assegurou de que todos os fragmentos de alma de Tom Riddle estavam devidamente mortos. E Hermione também se assegurou de que não havia nenhum meio de ressurreição. Então, a hipótese estava completamente descartada.

As risadas acordaram Charles Austen, o namorado – quase noivo, assim como Harry e Ron – de Hermione. Eles haviam se conhecido durante as férias que Mione havia tirado na Itália. Depois, por ironia do destino, se encontraram na Inglaterra, onde Charles cursa Medicina. A partir daí, foi "amor à segunda vista". O único problema, como já era de se imaginar, é que Charles é trouxa, e não desconfia da existência de bruxos e bruxas – ainda. Hermione nota que a cabeça de Charles está levantando, e distribui beijinhos em sua nuca. Harry sai do ouvido dela, e volta a comer sua torrada, desinteressado.

– Você dormiu em cima do seu livro, de novo. Vou pegar o livro de receitas da mamãe e lhe preparar um bom energético.

Harry olhou desconfiado para Hermione, pois ele sabia bem que tipo de energético ela administraria para o namorado.

– Hermione, deixe o ChaCha dormir!

– Ele precisa estudar!

– Ele precisa da saúde íntegra! Pelo menos se ele quiser se manter acordado durante uma cirurgia.

– Amor, faça isso. Nenhuma mistura mais está funcionando. Não vou conseguir manter um boletim aceitável se eu continuar dessa forma – ChaCha falou de forma arrastada, voltando a fechar o olho. – Já vai trabalhar?

– Sim, Cha. Você sabe... Aquele julgamento importante que a imprensa tanto está se esforçando pra esconder. Eu e o Harry achamos que é bicho grande, pra que a informação não tenha vazado.

– Bom... Uma pena... Você nunca tem o reconhecimento devido pelo seu trabalho.

– Ah! Claro que tenho... Prender bandidos já não é bom o suficiente? – Hermione dá uma piscadela pra Harry, que responde com uma negação seguida de um _facepalm_.

– O Ronald não acordou, Harry? – perguntou Charles, desinteressado.

– Ainda não. Ele vai tirar uma folga hoje no trabalho, e eu vou trabalhar em dobro pra cumprir o espaço dele.

Charles riu.

– Boa sorte, então.

Hermione pegou sua bolsinha de contas, deu um beijo de despedida em Charles e conduziu Harry, ainda com um pedaço de torrada na mão, até a saída da casa em que moravam. Na calçada, enfia seu braço na bolsinha e tira duas varinhas: a sua e a do rapaz. Em seguida, desaparatam.

**xXxXx**

O ar estava gélido naquele corredor escuro. Os dois desceram do elevador no oitavo nível e desceram algumas escadas. Estavam em algumas das mais profundas masmorras do prédio ministerial. Harry e Hermione estavam arrepiados não só pelo frio que fazia no local, mas também pelo fato de a sala escolhida para o julgamento ser, nada mais nada menos que o velho Décimo Tribunal. E, pelos olhares que Harry lançava para Hermione, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa: Kim Shacklebolt também não havia engolido a história dos basiliscos. Harry só esperava que o Ministro não atrapalhasse em suas investigações pessoais sobre a existência de pessoas que ainda falavam parsel. Por mais que conhecesse Shacklebolt, ainda não confiava plenamente no Ministério da Magia, mesmo ajudando de perto em sua reconstrução. Hermione, por mais que discordasse da opinião de Harry, o ajudava no que fosse necessário para manter a discrição de várias investigações.

Entraram no grande anfiteatro, que possuía apenas algumas pessoas do alto escalão ministerial, incluindo membros do Wizengamot. Harison estava no meio da sala, em uma cadeira com correntes. Ao olhar para cima, Harry teve uma desagradável lembrança: a de vários dementadores controlados por Dolores Umbridge – que não estavam presentes atualmente. A fala do ministro trouxe Harry de volta ao julgamento.

– Por que o senhor cultivou essas criaturas das trevas se seria incapaz de controla-las? – perguntou o ministro, trajado com vestes pretas e detalhes roxos (compartilhadas por todos os membros do Wizengamot presentes).

– E quem disse a Vossa Excelência que elas não iriam ser controladas? – Kim arqueou as sobrancelhas. Harry ajeitou seus óculos e deixou seus olhos bem abertos. Hermione olhou atenta. A pena frenética de Rita Skeeter (que não havia envelhecido nada ao longo dos anos) havia parado de escrever.

– Então o senhor diz que é ofidioglota?

Joshua Harison arregalou seus olhos azuis e soltou uma bela gargalhada, de esvaziar os pulmões de qualquer ser humano normal.

– Não. E podem me prender.

– Culpado pelo crime de execução de Artes das Trevas. – Kim bateu o martelo ao mesmo tempo que Hermione preenchia os papeis da pena perpétua de Joshua Harison em Azkaban. Quando todos os membros do Wizengamot se levantaram, o ministro foi em direção a Harry.

– Harry, posso ter uma palavrinha com você? O que achou da resposta dele?

Hermione olhou atenta para Harry.

– Eu acho, Ministro, que Harison ia ser alimento de cobra. – fingiu uma risada safada. Após alguns segundos de análise, o ministro também sorriu.

– Harry, Mione, estão liberados por hoje.

**xXxXx**

**HARRY POTTER E HERMIONE GRANGER CONSEGUEM COLOCAR CRIADOR DE BASILISCOS EM AZKABAN**

_De Rita Skeeter para o Profeta Diário_

_Diretamente do Ministério da Magia_

_"O eterno Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e sua fiel escudeira compareceram ao julgamento do réu Joshua Harison, pego em flagrante com uma futura ~ninhada~ de basiliscos sendo produzida. O trabalho das investigações foi conduzido pela equipe da Srta. Granger, que inclui Harry Potter e seu futuro noivo, Ronald Weasley. Leia mais na página 10."_

Bem longe do Ministério, bem ao norte da ilha da Grã Betanha, em um rico chalé no meio de uma densa floresta, um certo rapaz loiro não estava nada feliz com a notícia. Sentado em sua poltrona, com um belo cachimbo na mão contendo algo que tinha um cheiro inebriante, o rapaz arqueia a sobrancelhas.

– Futuro noivo? Depois de prender seu mais fiel empregado? Depois de destruir qualquer forma de relacionamento normal que ele poderia ter? Vou impedir isso, ou não me chamo Draco Malfoy.

O loiro grita pelo seu elfo.

– Ande, faça logo minhas malas! Está na hora de eu entrar diretamente nesse jogo. E eu não posso perder.

* * *

**N/A:** Deixem reviews, claro!


End file.
